A Prank
by butterstabber14
Summary: A short drabble about how Fred and 'Mione got together. AU no Voldemort


It started in first year, that was the first time she had seen him after all. And though most people couldn't tell them apart it only took her three days to figure it out. Three days of close observation of him and his twin. It really wasn't that hard now that she thinks about it, most just didn't pay enough attention to detail. Like the way he's slightly taller, and his eyes are a darker shade of blue. And he was more muscular, only slightly but still. He was handsome. All through school she admired him from afar, oh yes she berated him and his twin but secretly she laughed at their antics. Secretly she applauded their, his genius. Oh yes everyone always thought she had a thing for Ron but no. it was always him, it was always Fred. The first time she ever really had a conversation with him was 4th year. She was alone in the library, surprise, surprise. And they were looking for a book. They had come to her to ask where they could find it as she according to George 'had to have read every book by now and Madam Pince was a right nightmare'. This may not have been ideal but it was something. Right after the second task was when she decided she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get his attention, and what better way than a prank? She had spent a week planning and when she had executed it, it was flawless. She had convinced dobby to make sure the goblet had gone to Snape and boy did it work. She had spent at least two days imbibing the goblet with spells and charms so that when Snape took a drink well it was great! First he was surrounded by a golden mist to call attention to him, then when the mist cleared it revealed a genderbent Snape in a ruby coloured ball gown. But that wasn't all, floating above his head were the words: 'This is for Fred Weasly, You never notice me but I noticed you. And I knew this was the best way to get your attention. I will leave you clues as to who I am if you're interested. They will be tied with red ribbons and you'll know when you find them that they're from me'. This was I had to say one of my best ideas. If only just to see the look on his and his brother's faces. Later I heard George telling him that he was lucky and why didn't girls pull pranks for him. To which Fred replied that he couldn't help being the better looking twin and I had to say I agree. I left the first clue on Tuesday, I snuck up to the boys dormitory during the Gryffindor/ Slytherin game once there I left my first clue a red and gold scarf and a note that told him he would find his next clue at the bottom of the girls stairs. That's where I left a note that told him I was a fourth year and that he would get his next clue on Thursday. That's when I left him a clue by using a variant of the sticking charm so that only he could remove it. Inside was the shelf and book number of Hogwarts a History. I figured that would be the biggest clue I could give him apart from actually confronting him. Inside the book I had given directions to be in the north tower at noon on Saturday. After over hearing Fred and his brother snowballing back and forth who It could be I decided he needed an unofficial clue. Friday night they were in the common room playing exploding snap with Harry and Ron, realizing this as my opportunity I settled down near them positioned myself so they could see what book I was reading; Hogwarts a History. Paying more attention to him then my book I noticed when George nudged him and pointed out my book. My work there finished I bid my goodnights and left. Saturday was torture, the waiting was killing me. But at 11:30 I made my excuses and left Harry and Ron in the common room. Making my way up to the north tower I decided to hide and see if he was going to come at all or send George. By that time it was 5 minutes the 12 so needless to say I was chomping at the bit to know if he was coming. Suddenly I heard quiet voices coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you, Fred?"

"no I need to do this alone, I need to know if it's her" footsteps soon followed this short conversation. And then he was there. I could see him from my hiding spot and he was just as handsome as always. He called for me, well not me specifically it was more like a 'is anybody there?' knowing it was now or never I stepped out of my hiding spot and made myself known. Needless to say I was more than surprised when he broke out into a smile at the sight of me. Especially when he walked straight to me pulled me into his arms and kissed me. You can be sure I wasn't expecting that.

Later he told me that he liked me from the beginning and that he hoped it was me, though he didn't think that it was because he knew how I felt about pranks. I told him it was a special occasion and that he was worth it. This made him extremely happy for some reason and he proceeded to snog me senseless.

*8* end flashback *8*

Looking at myself now in the mirror I was proud of far we'd come. This was the 6th year anniversary of my prank. It was also the day we were getting married.


End file.
